landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sharptooth Pack (The Great Longneck Migration)
| end=Unknown | voice actor=Frank Welker,Pete Sepenuk and Danny Mann| status = Alive}} A '''pack' of antagonistic Sharpteeth (Tyrannosaurus) appears in . One Sharptooth is cool gray in color, the second is orange-brown in color, and the third is green in color. Character History The first of the Sharpteeth to appear in the film is the grey Sharptooth, who first appears when Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike are looking for Littlefoot. After traveling through a swamp the children are tired, and don't notice the sleeping carnivore next to them. Petrie runs into his snout and immediately falls to sleep; the others curl up next to the Sharptooth's body, thinking it's a boulder. It the morning while trying to wake up Spike, Cera hears snoring and thinks Spike has fallen asleep again, but quickly realizes it's not him. The children see that what they thought was a boulder is a Sharptooth, and in her shock Cera screams, waking him up. The dinosaur growls at them and gives chase. While running through the jungle the children turn around a rock wall and into a small cave; when the Sharptooth comes around the bend he looks around, growls, and continues walking along. When an elderly Longneck named Pat talks to the children, he mentions Sharpteeth being big but dumb, and that they fooled the carnivore good. Soon after Petrie finds Littlefoot (who is with Shorty), they see an orange-brown Sharptooth appear behind a rock and run towards them, who is revealed to be chasing Cera, Ducky and Spike. While he chases the six children, he is intercepted by Pat and hits a tree, causing it to crash down on him. He pushes the tree off himself but is immediately whipped in the face by Pat, who slips and falls down from the force of it. The Sharptooth then goes towards Pat who can't get up due to his burnt foot, but slips on some incoming rocks knocked down the hill by Shorty. The other children roll more rocks at him and run to save Pat, but the Sharptooth gets up faster and rams into Pat knocking him down again. As he approaches Pat once again, Littlefoot's father Bron distracts the Sharptooth and they both charge at each other. Before they meet, Bron turns and slides down the hill, whipping the Sharptooth's leg with his tail to make him trip. The carnivore immediately gets up and bites Bron's leg but is hit in the face by Pat's tail and while focusing on Pat is kicked in the face by Bron causing him to roll downhill. The fight continues, as the orange Sharptooth calls upon a green Sharptooth and the grey Sharptooth from prior to join the brawl. The green Sharptooth focuses her attention on Bron and drives him further down the hill towards the fallen brown Sharptooth. Littlefoot sees his father's situation and runs down to help him. The Sharptooth diverts its attention to Littlefoot, but before she can attack the young Longneck, Littlefoot's grandfather slams into her. The carnivore shakes her head and proceeds toward Grandpa Longneck. Meanwhile, Littlefoot's grandmother runs down the hill to help her husband. While the other Sharpteeth are fighting, the orange Sharptooth gets up and charges at Bron; Littlefoot comes to help his father but Bron says he can handle the Sharptooth. Meanwhile, just as the green Sharptooth corners Grandpa Longneck against a steep ledge, Grandma Longneck charges into her from behind; Grandpa Longneck lowers his neck and the Sharptooth tumbles down the ledge into the trees below. Meanwhile, Pat whips the grey Sharptooth's face multiple times with his tail, while Cera tries to escape getting hurt. The carnivore shakes his head off and growls before crashing into Pat's side and knocking him down. Cera charges at the Sharptooth's foot causing him to get off-balance, while Shorty runs underneath his other foot and pushes against it causing him to trip and roll down the hill, hitting the orange-brown Sharptooth and knocking them both down to the bottom. The two get up as the eclipse starts, and the pack attempt to follow the Longnecks, but stop to watch the eclipse. They are scared off during the middle of the eclipse. Their whereabouts remain unknown. Trivia *When the various Longnecks of the crater are looking down at the battlefield, the grey Sharptooth is colored incorrectly as the same color as the orange-brown Sharptooth. *It is possible that the Sharptooth in the swamp may be a different individual than the one in the final battle later on. *A Sharptooth of the same coloring of the orange-brown Sharptooth appears at the beginning of , chasing a large group of fast biters. *In a short scene where the green Sharptooth drives Bron further down the hill towards the orange-brown Sharptooth, she is colored the same color as the orange-brown Sharptooth while the brown Sharptooth has her coloring. Gallery LBT Daspletosaurus-1-.jpg LBT Daspletosaurus-2-.jpg LBT Daspletosaurus-3-.jpg LBT Albertosaurus sarcophagus.png|Cool Gray Tyrannosaurus. LBT Albertosaurus arctunguis.png|Green''Tyrannosaurus''. Albertosaurus.png|Orange-Brown Tyrannosaurus. Image (1).png|Pat slapping the Sharptooth Shorty and Sharptooth.jpg|Shorty under the Sharptooth's foot 306fe8179c49a42a795957170f5f37d0.jpg|The grey Sharptooth snarls at the kids 105682b17b2a398ab31d90aa6c9e1be7.jpg|Grey Sharptooth chasing the kids land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7825.jpg|Cool Gray Sharptooth roaring The Land Before Time X - The Great Longneck Migration.avi snapshot 01.09.43 -2015.12.16 20.45.23-.jpg|The pack's defeat 98b3f809596542ba6be92c27c649b1df.jpg|Green Sharptooth appears in front of Pat land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7760.jpg|Grandma fights Green Sharptooth land-before-time10-disneyscreencaps.com-7461.jpg|Orange-Brown Sharptooth fights Pat vlcsnap-2017-02-14-23h59m24s823.png References Category:Sharptooth Category:Antagonists Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:Male Characters Category:Twofooters Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Female Characters